


A Day to be Remembered

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a doofus but a doofus we all know and love, Cross-posted on DeviantArt Quotev and Tumblr, F/M, I really don't know what else to tag this with, Nyotalia Belarus - Freeform, Reader is about to give birth, Reader is pregnant, That's pretty much all this is - the day of your child's birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Reader is pregnant and about to give birth to Nikolai's child. Things happen, basically.</p><p>*<br/>DISCLAIMER TIME:<br/>Story/Fanfiction (c) WonderfulNamesGalore/CookieMonster/LadyCookieCupcake<br/>Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himeruya<br/>Nyo!Belarus, Russia & America (c) Hidakaz Himeruya<br/>You (c) Yourself (or, ya know, Nikolai! <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to be Remembered

Nikolai Arlovski was, as far as (Y/N) was concerned, an odd boy. One moment he could be the sweetest gentleman in the world, smiling that beautiful smile of his that broke and mended millions of hearts all over the world. He could wrap you up in his surprisingly strong embrace and squeeze you, not too tightly but just enough to know he was there, he will always be there.  
  
But then there were times where he was colder, harsher in a way. Of course he was never to you. (Y/N) was his beloved wife, truly the only one who hadn't been scared and had actually dug deeper, choosing instead to love and care for him for who he was, obsessive love and all that ignored. So, he would never hurt you.  _Never_. No, instead, when he was in one of those moods, he chose to be indifferent and completely avoid you, always afraid he'd do or say something he'd regret (despite the calm protests from yourself that they both knew he'd never do that).  
  
You  knew he loved you no matter what, however, which was why he was here. His strong love for yourself was half of the reason he drove at a stupidly-fast speed to the hospital and quickly parked, rushing into the building. It was also the reason why this sudden side was being shown exclusively to his beloved wife alone. This side you've never seen before.  
  
Now this side, if seen under different circumstances, you were sure you'd love, it shows his more human side after all. But as of right now? No! You did not appreciate the blank look he was trying - and failing - to keep. You did not appreciate the tightening of your hand every time you clenched and groaned in agony, and you especially didn't appreciate the occasional wobbling he did, as if he was about to pass out any second now. Whenever his eyes would flutter closed and his breathing pitched, you were sure that was when your husband would fall, but after a couple deep breathes, he would open his eyes and continue standing, though his occasional wobbling did not cease.  
  
As he wobbled yet again, closing his eyes and taking those deep breath, you were kind of afraid for him, but also annoyed. (Y/N) was the one going though the pain of labour cramps, for god's sake! Why was he nearly passing out? It's not like you were even pushing yet. He had no reason to pass out!  _But he was gong to and he was going to hurt himself if he didn't sit down_ , an inner voice reminded you and you huffed.  
  
"Honey-," (Y/N) began, ready to start shouting demands if he refused to listen, only to pause as sharp pain suddenly shot through your body, causing you to clench everything - including Nikolai's hand. Realising his hand was getting crushed by a woman in pain, he quickly laid his other hand on top of his wife's, hoping more of his touch would help calm you faster.  
  
It didn't. All you did was grab hold of his other hand and clench that one too. Nikolai huffed in annoyance, only to stop when his pregnant wife glared at him. He quickly looked away.  
  
 _And the countries say I'm scary. They obviously haven't seen (Y/N)_ _when she's pregnant_ , Nikolai thought. Memories of (Y/N) throughout the pregnancy popped into his head, reminding him of all the times you would cry and get angry a second later, and then cry again. And that was only because there were no more chocolate-covered pickles left. Nikolai had to go out searching for those two ruddy things and god, was it hard. It was already quite late by the time you had the craving, so by the time he'd arrived in town, almost all the shops were shut, and the one that was open didn't have what he wanted.  
  
Let's just say he wasn't entirely happy when he'd heard this. _Even today, those owners make sure there's a jar of pickles and chocolate put aside_. The male personification of Belarus mentally chuckled, a sinister tone to his thought- which was quickly dissolved into pain as yet another sharp wave of pain hit his wife, taking his hands as captive. Women become stronger when they're pregnant, Nikolai was sure of it.  
  
As Nikolai stared sadly down at his abused hands, (Y/N) meanwhile was in complete agony. Your stomach tightened and you seemed to ache everywhere. (Y/N) shrieked in pain, wishing it would all just stop. It didn't though, and for what felt like hours, the pain stayed. Then the cramps stopped and you finally relaxed, at least for a little bit until the next contraction. _I really don't like these contractions_ , you whined in your head, knowing you sounded like a child but not really caring. You loosened your grip on everything almost instantaneously, letting your head fall backwards and hands unclasp your husband's, who looked far too relieved.  
  
The young woman contemplated whether or not to slap your husband upside the head, but considering even thinking seemed to become tiresome, you decided against it. You were so tired, so very tired, and you weren't even ready to push yet. _Goodness, how long was this going to take? Please, baby, mummy loves you very much yes, but if you loved mummy you'd get out of my stomach very soon._  This was getting too much. (Y/N) was kind of afraid for the actual labour, because if this hurt, imagine actually pushing the baby out. You were kind of dreading this, and kind of hated Nikolai for doing this to you.  
  
 _Yeah, we both had sex, obviously, or else this could not have happened but seriously! I told him to wear a condom, and what does he do? He wears one that's cheap and easily breaks! Like, the hell!_  You moaned in your head, very aware of how teenager-like your thoughts were, watching out of the corner of your eye as your husband continued to wobble, though now he was cradling his hand. You rolled your eyes. _You put me through the pain of birth, I will put you through the pain of revenge!  
  
_ Another contraction suddenly yet, and the cycle repeated; (Y/N) grabbing Nikolai's hands to clench as you went through the pain of your body slowly pushing the baby down, and Nikolai went through the pain of his wife enacting revenge upon him for making you pregnant (not that he actually knew this).  
  
*  
  
Three hours. It's been a full three hours of contractions, and it seemed to slowly get closer and closer. The contractions were lasting longer and were far more powerful, the pain becoming almost extricating. You were sure the time of birthing your first child was near, or maybe that was just wishful thinking. Either way, anymore contractions and you were sure you were going to either scream till your throat bled or murder Nikolai.  
  
As yet another contraction died down calmly, (Y/N) slowly relaxed, relief for the first seconds of no pain before the next one you knew was close by. You looked over at Nikolai, who had sat down two hours ago. He was sat as close as he could to the hospital bed, staring at your stomach, a smile carved gently onto his face. Occasionally he'd look away to look at you, only to see a tired smile on it and blush. He'd then go back to staring at your stomach, obviously wondering the same thing as you; what will the baby be like?  
  
You were sure your first child was going to be a boy, and despite Nikolai's constant doubting that it'd be a girl, you were insistent on calling your baby a 'he' and '(B/N)', the chosen name for the child if it was a boy. Of course if the baby was a girl, you would love her just as equally if the baby is a boy. _I wonder what he's going to look like. Maybe he'll have my nose and Niko's hair, or my eyes and Niko's mouth. Maybe he'll after Nikolai with just my eyes. Be like Harry Potter,_  you thought jokingly. You kind of hoped he'd have your husband's beauty, not because you thought you were ugly or something. You just wanted him to have his father's beauty, so you could call them 'Beauty 1' and 'Beauty 2' like 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2' out of _Cat in the Hat._  ...These are not random thoughts, not at all.  
  
As you continued to think, you realised how weird your thoughts were getting and chose to focus on something, looking away from your husband's concentrated face to stare around the room, and that was when it happened - the worst pain ever. It was like all of the pain from all the contractions had formed into one giant one. Your tummy muscles tightened, and you knew you were ready to push, if the urge to push was anything to go by. Turning to Nikolai, you were about to ask him to get the doctor, only to see he had already opened the door and was calling out for someone.  
  
Not long after, a doctor and a couple of nurses was rushing in. (Y/N) couldn't seem to focus on anything but the pain and the urge to push. It was getting stronger with every second going by, and when the doctor was finally ready, standing in front of your open, now-uncovered legs, telling you to push, you did so happily.  
  
For the next four and a half hours, all you could do was scream and push. You were sure everybody on the other side of the world could hear your screams, them being just far too loud and shrilly, but you couldn't find it within yourself to care. The pain of pushing something big out of something small was getting to you, and you felt like you were going to pass out. The doctors could obviously see this and asked you to take some deep breaths before every push, but it didn't seem to help. Not even Nikolai's comforting grip on your hand could reassure you.  
  
"Come on, (Y/N). You can do it. Just a couple more pushes and the baby will be out," Nikolai said, though you ignored him in favour of pushing more.  
  
Then, after long hours of stressful pushing and painful screaming, a tiny cry echoed throughout the small room, and you felt like everything in the world was alright. Your heart ached for the baby you'd just pushed out, and the pain you'd just gone through seemed to be nothing compared to the sight of your beautiful baby.  
  
"Congratulations! It's a baby boy!" The doctor said happily as one of the nurses carefully wrapped the baby up before placing him in your arms. For a second, (Y/N) felt smug for being right about their baby's gender - _mother's instincts and all_  - but then you looked down at your baby, and you paused. A huge smile appeared on your face as you fell in love all over again. The baby yawned softly and sleepily opened his eyes, his dark-blue eyes. Nikolai's eyes.  
  
From the left side of you, you heard a happy chuckle and looking up, you realised Nikolai had leaned over your shoulder to see your baby boy. You beamed up at him and he did the same back, happy to see his baby boy for the first time and that his wife was happy as well. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" (Y/N) asked, glancing back down at your son before looking up at him for his reaction. He nodded happily, saying "Well, of course he does, he looks exactly like you."  
  
You chuckled and tiredly leaned up to kiss him on the check. "I love you," You said and he beamed, replying with an 'I love you' back. "However, I love being right a lot more. You see, I told you the baby was a boy." Nikolai chuckled, kissing you on the top of your head. You were a happy couple despite the occasional arguments and Nikolai's protectiveness, but now you were a happy family, and although you were kind of tired and the both of you were worrying over not being a great parent, you were both happy for the time being. The birth was safe, albeit long, and both mother and child was safe and alive.  
  
The day couldn't be any better...and then Ivan, Belarus' older brother, suddenly walked in, with Alfred, your wonderful best friend, quickly bursting in soon after. Completely ignoring the second person to enter, Belarus beamed even more, if possible, up at his brother, bouncing over to him to drag him over to his newborn nephew. Alfred quickly ran up to you, standing on the other side of your bed to look at the child. You rolled your eyes playfully at your husband and your best friend, your smile now toned down as you became more tired, before shifting your arms into a position where everybody could see him.  
  
"Meet (B/N) Ivan Arlovski, our beautiful baby boy." You announced, happy when Nikolai's eyes sparkled at the name. It was the name you'd both chosen, or rather was the only one Nikolai actually agreed on. He'd wanted the first name to be Ivan, after his brother, but you had quickly won the argument of (B/N) being the first and Ivan being the middle. Ivan beamed at his nephew having his name, but Alfred pouted. "Aww, what about me?"  
  
This caused the personifications of both Belarus and Russia to glare at the younger personification of America, not that he cared. You sighed and chuckled. "Don't worry. We- um, I mean, I was going to tell you before but the birth was a tad earlier than we expected. So, I may as well say it now; we wanted you to be the godfather of (B/N)." Everyone knew 'we' actually meant you forcing Nikolai to agree to the idea, but Alfred didn't care. He was too busy staring off into space, stunned. When he neither whooped for joy or even took a breath in, you began to worry you'd broken the American...and then Alfred's eyes slid shut and he fell backwards, landing with a rather loud thud against the floor. He'd passed out.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes before you couldn't help the chuckle that escaped your lips. Your best friend, who you never realised you could startle that much, had just passed out at the mention he was going to be the godfather of your child. While Nikolai and Ivan were staring startled at his unconscious form, they couldn't help laugh to.  
  
Maybe you had lied; today could get better.


End file.
